Mages and more
by annasaysrawr
Summary: Theres yet another mythical creature in Forks,Onyx the mage. Bella becomes her friend,and gets tangled in with vampires once more. I suck at summaries  for now  *U*  but it would be SOOO great if you could read a bit! 3 T for language.  O


**Updating from the editer thingggyyyy- Im working on the 2nd chapter...but its boring as hell.**

**Copy and paste lol**

**It gets so much better after port angeles and shitt**

**BAIIII**

**Urm….. I don't own Twilight, and all that jazz.**

**Urrrrmmmm…**

**OK! (*U*) time for a mini rant about mehhhh (not me. Mehhhhh as in w.e. meh means me ^^) **

**Urrrrrmmm**

**Ok**

**So I'm still not really a fan of Twilight (exept for the first book, in MY OPINION it went downhill from there -_-''') but I had an awesome idea for a fan-fic and really wanted to write and yeaaaaa. And I might do a Death Note one soon, but urm I forgot about what.**

**I failllzzzz.**

**Lets begin! (omg everything in bold was 98 words, including this.)**

Onyx POV (begins urm the day bella enters Forks High School)

I was woken by a loud thumping noise, like a drum. I tried burying myself in the midst of my blankets, but something was holding me.

Oh. The thumping noise was my brother's arm on my desk, and he was holding my shirt in the other hand. I shook it off, and rolled over so I could see his face.

" Damn, you could of gave me a couple more minutes. Or _hours."_ I scowled at him, glancing at the clock. It was only flipping 5:30.

" Well sorry, but I gotta go and take care of some business" He said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, and got up. After pushing him out of my room, I changed into my clothes. I was now wearing black and yellow fingerless gloves, navy skinny jeans, and a thin black jacket with a bright purple tee under it. I quickly did my hair, even though I had time on my hands. I just combed it and stuck a headband in it in case I had to do some running.

My hair was probably the best thing about my face. It was kind of short, 2 inches away from the end of my neck. It had little curls in it, and bright blue. Yes, _bright blue._ I sounded like some wanna be emo kid or shit, but I just thought it looked nice. Yep, I do. Besides, it was hard to stand out in _Forks._

_Stupid town._

I detested Forks, not because of the weather, but the _memories._

Only good thing about this place was that I was the only one that knew.  
>But they didn't <em>know<em> I knew.

My family wasn't the only…. _Mythical _family in this town.

The Cullen family was a family of monsters. Decent monsters, but monsters. Vampires.

My family wasn't really a family, it was my brother and I .

Vampires were the reasons _I _didn't _have_ a family.

They killed them. They killed them, and almost the rest of them.

Us.

Mages.

There were quite a few types of mages, the most uncommon being Dark, Light, and Fire. Earth mages were the most common. I was a Dark mage, meaning I'm superior and inferior to the other mages. We're considered scum because we happen to deceive people, but Light mages are saints because they can't. We're considered awesome because we can trick others to believe us, with the power of illusions, but Light mages are considered scum because they can't. The way that you know _which type of mage_ you were was simple. Your ability's. And personality. I was probably going to be a Fire mage, but their death changed everything.

Everything.

Everyone.

My brother, too.

The reason I knew was because I was part Fire mage, but mainly Dark. We control illusions, the dark, the night, _even Evil._

I wonder why I say _we. _The remainder of the Dark mages are few; most of them wiped out during the Southern War.

If I walked up to someone, even a friend, they would have called me delusional, and ran away, screaming.

If the Cullen's told someone, they wouldn't run. Not everyone, at least.

Why?

I was the scary, wired girl.

They were to beautiful, mysterious, alluring, yet scary family.

I would sound like a video game freak.

They would sound right.

My brother snapped me out of my thoughts.

" Are you going to finish walking down those stairs, or should I buy you an escalator?" He asked smirking.

I looked at where I was, startled.

I was in mid step, on the 5th or so step.

I ran down the rest of the stairs, grabbed an energy bar and my bag, and ran out, screaming "_Gooooooddddbbbyyyeeeeeeeeeee!" _

I climbed into my motorcycle, started the engine, and went at around 80 to the school. I would have time on my hands, just like the morning, best have a lot of it.

I parked in one of the farthest spots, not wanting some stupid person to crush it.

I took out my Ipod, and turned it on, waiting outside. It was pretty sold out, but I was used to it, I wore gloves to warm them up at first, but fingerless because I couldn't let my hands slip from my cycle's handles.

While I was daydreaming about what I was going to do this weekend, I noticed that people were everywhere. There was also a new girl all the way across the lot, heading for the office. She looked uncoordinated, and new.

If she came up to me today, I would actually be happy. Because for once someone would like me.

Damn, I've become so hateable. Then I saw several guys, like Newton and Yorkie start talking to her, and my hopes were crushed.

_ Stupid dreams._

A couple classes passed, and it was lunch. At least I don't have to learn shit I know.

All I have to do is eat.

I walked into the cafeteria a bit late, as I snuck out quickly to buy myself hot steaming ramen. As I was eating, I closed my eyes. The other cool thing about mages was the second sight. It was like we were bats, but there weren't any sound waves or whatever. There was just _sight._ I could see for miles and miles, but I focused on the new girl. She was asking questions, and then the Cullens came in. Why didn't anybody notice they never ate? Food disorder?

Then she asked about the Cullens.

I could have answered her questions better. And more truthfully. Best thing is they wouldn't know.

Dark mages are good at hiding things, mental and physical. Emotions,plans, and people. That adapted into people. Our minds were locked tighter then the Pentagon on its best day. Future girl couldn't see me, but she never noticed. No one noticed me, unless they paid attention to their thoughts. Then, she looked at me.

My world stopped.

Then, she got up.

And walked over to me.

And _sat down._

I liked this girl.

No one had sat with me for about 100 years (I'm almost as old as the oldest person, what a comforting thought.) other then family and 3 friends.

One had stabbed me, right in the heart. Then died. I cried.

One was someone I trusted. He broke me into smithereens.

One was my shadow.

You can see why I'm not trusting, right?

" Ummm, hi." She said, turning a bright pink.

I smirked, but I hoped it looked friendly.

Before I answered, I took a look at Cullen. Cullen. As in the pissed off one. Edward. He looked like he was gonna lose it. I laughed.

" Wh-What's so funny?" She asked, her eyes full of regret.

" Oh, not you. Something….else. heh. Um. What up?" I asked, taking a gulp of my energy drink.

" Urm…Nothing."

" What's your name?" I asked, wanting to continue the conversation. I heard she was Bella, but I didn't want to come off as a stalker. I just had an advantage. Cullen probably heard it too. And her thoughts. Then, I smiled. If he read her thoughts, he could see the shitiest things in mine. The weather, current events, I wouldn't be surprised if a commercial about mind reading was playing for him.

" Bella. You haven't heard?" She asked, trying to not sound rude, just as a question.

I chuckled under my breath. " Onyx. Got it memorized?" I asked, the smirk still on my face. I liked this girl.

" Y-Yes."

" Well, I didn't hear because I don't have a messenger. How's Eric doing you? Good? I suppose your in about all the dances and proms for the next 10 years?" I asked.

She laughed , and nodded.

Then, the bell rang.

_Ruined by the bell._

" What class you got next?" I asked, sticking mint gum in my mouth to freshen it.

" Urrmmm…" She dug through her bag, looking for the map probably.

" Don't worry, the ruddy school is too small to get lost in. You know your room? I'll take you."

"Ummmm 207?"

" Great, I don't have to be lectured on being in class. Same class. Bio II. C'mon, I'll show you the short way. Unless your scared of being found out." I said, teasingly.

"Urm..sure?" She said, but it sounded like a question.

I smiled, and lead her into a secret stairway that I found a long time ago.

Second sight is awesome.

We were there five minutes early, so we loitered the hallway.

I threw out my gum, and then we entered halfway through the stream of people.

Then, I saw the only available seat.

Edward fucking Cullen.

He looked as if he were ready to bite her.

No, he _was _ready to bite her.

Kill her.

_Flashback _

" _Stay her honey, and don't let your brother go anywhere." The voice said, sternly, but kindly._

" _BUT WHERES MOMMMMYYYYYY?"I screamed, crying._

" _Don't worry, honey. She'll be back."  
>" DADDDDYYYYYY!" I screamed, persistent.<em>

" _He's with her." She said, her voice retired._

_My brother started rubbing my pack, trying to get me to sleep._

_Blackness, then bright light._

_We were in a was grassy, with people walking around it._

_Half of them were mom and dads friends, the other half were pale, beautiful people._

_Then, I looked at their faces. That part was ugly._

_I started crying, then they pounced. I screamed._

_End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``_

" Answer please, Miss Onyx?" Banner asked, full of himself.

" Sorry, but I don't feel like it. Ask tomorrow. Or you can figure it out yourself. Improve your IQ, you know." I muttered. I could have thought of something more original, but I was still frozen in my seat.

" To the office." He said.

" Magic word?" I asked, getting up.

" DETENTION!"

" No, that's not right. It was something about manners….Anyways, Bye Baldy!" I said, leaving your room.

As if I would go to the principal. The school was too fucking small to punish properly.

I sat outside, staring at the sky.

It was misty and foggy, and you couldn't see anything other than that. Not even the sun.

Paradise for the , It was their equivalent of going to flipping Florida.

_Was I a monster?_

Yes.

I decived,

Lied,

Hell, I killed.

With my hands and by accident.  
>It wasn't completely my fault on the field, but if I hadn't been crying we wouldn't of had been found, and they might have gone easy on us.<p>

Might.

Either way,

I was going to Hell.

Cullen was coming with me, and if he hurt Bella…..

I didn't feel any connection to her, but her kindness had grabbed me.

No, kindness was the wrong word.

Willingness , for lack of a better name.

Risk.

I liked that kid.

She might be the first one that kn-

No.

I wasn't going to lose my first acquaintance.

No, I was.

I might force her away if she wanted to stay, but I wasn't going to pull her to the bottom of the popular scale.

Actually, she had Newton wrapped around her finger….. And Yorkie…..

She'll be fine.

I laughed, then heard the bells.

Amazing hearing.

Sight

, Sound, Touch. The three senses that were better then vampires.

The other 2 were on vampire standards, except for smell.

That I was quite below.

I stood up, and walked balk into the building for my last class, gym.

Bella was with Newton, and I stayed away.

She was….. uncoordinated.

I almost laughed out loud, but I resisted.

Then the bell rung, and I left.

When I got home, it was empty with a note saying.

_Im not gonna be home for a week._

_Bye._

_Love,_

_Big bro_

Some note.

THE NEXT DAYYYYY

Cullen disappeared.

He's not there.

Makes me happier.

Don't know about the girls who fantasize about him though…..

I was eating celery when Bella walked up to me, but didn't sit down.

My eyebrows lifted, because she looked nervous.

" Urrmm… Wanna sit with us?" She asked, blushing a bright shade of red.

I smiled, flashing my teeth.

" Your friends don't like me." I said.

" They'll live." She muttered, pulling me. I shook off her grip quickly.

I walked across the cafeteria, people staring at me. One cursed at me, so without stopping, I gave him the finger and walked on.

I sat down, and Jessica's face was priceless.

" Why the hell is _she_ here?" She screeched.

" Don't worry, I don't have to cooties." I muttered, sitting down.

The rest of lunch passed by quite quickly, and so did the rest of the day.

I never commented, just stayed quiet throughout the conversation.

When we were leaving, I heard Bella mumble " Sorry" to me.

I sighed, then smiled.


End file.
